1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of detent means for a heat sink, and especially is related to such an improved structure being convenient to press connect a heat sink with a microprocessor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microprocessors used for personal computers nowadays shall be developed to satisfy the requirement of multifunctional execution of broadband networks as well as multimedia AV playing etc., they have the function of multiplex processing by high time-pulse operation; certainly, under such a tendency, designing of packages for microprocessors themselves shall more note their features of heat sinking, in order to avoid high-speed operation of the microprocessors to make systematical damage or breakdown of machine being due to difficulty of scattering of large heat.
The damage or breakdown is also due to rising of temperature generated by the microprocessors following elevating of the function of operation of the microprocessors; although the microprocessors developed respectively by the two large groups Intel and AMD have different interior chip amounts and different styles of core chips that make the appearances of the microprocessors quite different, as to the basic problem of heat sinking, each microprocessor is still allocated at the center of a fixing seat of a regulated specification; the fixing seat is provided on corresponding sides thereof with a plurality of protrusions for engaging a related detent means, the detent means press connects a heat sink with the microprocessor.